


Venture

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bets & Wagers, Betting, Fluff, Gambling, Harry Acting Slytherin, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mood Board, PWP, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: All that mattered was when Harry took Draco home at the end of the evening, he was there for Draco.





	Venture

**Author's Note:**

> November prompt for hpcupminifest | Vince Lombardi quote: “Winning isn’t everything, it’s the only thing.”  
> A/N: Unbetaed. I also kind of made a "mood board" for this - it's my first time doing it, so that's weird. LOL.

* * *

Harry knew it was a bad idea the moment Draco had agreed to Ron's wager. 

Hermione hated it too, in addition, she had been more vocal about her reservations than Harry. Articulated her disapproval. However, Harry enjoyed being the strong silent type. There for his friends and his boyfriend. There…for his own satisfaction. 

Ron and Draco sat across from each other, betting on the games for Quidditch World Cup, eyeing each other carefully. Day in and day out, listening to the commentary on the wireless, or at times, attending the games. 

True, Harry wasn't crazy about his boyfriend's competitive streak; it was even worse when his best friend would get involved. There were pints of Butterbeer consumed with insults flying across the room. The twins loved getting involved, too. Molly only fussed over everyone and scolded them to mind their tongue. 

Harry didn't wish to encourage it, he truly didn't but…he knew one thing. No matter the end result, it would be he, who would win. 

Naturally, he cared about Quidditch. And he cherished the World Cup. Every championship. Every triumph. In the end, did it really matter if it was Ginny's team that caught the Snitch or Viktor's? No, it didn't. Sometimes, it was Oliver Wood who came on top (Percy was very happy, then). The party for Oliver drove Draco wild because Ron would almost always support his brother-in-law which forced Draco to root for the other team. It didn't matter. At times, it didn't even make sense. 

All that mattered was when Harry took Draco home at the end of the evening, he was there for Draco. 

Through pain or victory. 

For every smile or every frown. 

If Ron's team won, he'd get bragging rights at the dinner table. Draco had to nod and agree and cheer every time. If it was Draco who'd won the bet, then, Ron had to give Draco his dessert for three months. What Harry knew was that if he encouraged them… _in just the right ways_ … _he'd_ get his cake and eat it. 

He _was_ almost sorted into Slytherin, after all.

If Draco was happy, he would let Harry fuck him. He loved it when Harry would whisper sweet nothings in his ear, telling Draco what a great man he was. How Harry admired Draco coming down Harry's throat every night—enjoying his sweet, sweet conquest. Begging to bask in his glory. Harry owlled him in the middle of the day asking him to lunch and celebrate 'for no reason'. It was nothing but months of bliss. 

If he was sad, then Harry was willing to be tied to the bed and get debauched. Draco would let his frustration out in the shower before going to the Weasley family dinner, then he'd release some more anger in the loo at the Burrow. Of course, Harry would be there for him. He _was_ a supportive boyfriend. 

Harry knew the lesson quite well. Winning wasn't everything. It was the only thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [(link to tumblr post)](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/179744783151)


End file.
